Institute Preparatory: A Girl and a Boy and a Book
by Fangurl02
Summary: Tessa Gray is a high school girl who moves to London with a scholarship to attend Institute Preparatory, a prestigious school. There, she navigates the ups and downs of high school life all while dealing with the struggle of following her heart. She is torn between two boys: Will Herondale and Jem Carstairs. Who will she choose? And who will be left like Sydney Carton?
1. New Girl

**A/N: These first two chapters are not the best, I'm sorry. I promise it will get better. Send reviews please, and I will make changes :))**

Tessa Gray looked up at the looming steps in front of her. They lead up to a beautiful building, almost blindingly white, and perfectly symmetrical. She read the name of the school again. _Institute Preparatory: Home of the Shadowhunters._

Tessa grinned. It was finally time for a change. After living practically her whole life in New York, the opportunity to go to High School in London seemed like a dream come true. She had never been further than the outskirts of New York, and flying on an airplane had been amazing for her. Now, she clutched her backpack nervously and ascended the marble steps to her new school.

Inside, students raced back and forth through the hallways, their uniforms askew. Everyone looked rich: expensive, even. Bracelets and watches dangled from wrists, and purses were slung over just about every girls shoulder.

Tessa gulped. Her family wasn't very well off, and she was starting to feel out of place. To make matters worse, her skirt was unusually short, and it felt like she was exposed.

Trying to pull her skirt down and walk at the same time, she made her way to the office, where she was handed a schedule and a locker combination. Clutching the papers in her hand, Tessa hurriedly walked towards the direction in which she hoped her locker was.

She hadn't stepped more than three steps when she bumped into someone. Flustered, she dropped both her papers and fell to the floor. The person she had bumped into, a boy, bent down next to her and scooped her up. He had silvery-black hair, and intense silver eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Tessa shook her head. "Don't apologize. I wasn't paying attention. I'm new, you see, and I don't know where my locker is."

He glanced down at the piece of paper she was holding. "Ah, locker number 92. Follow me." He led her down a row of lockers until they stopped in front of 92. "I'm James Carstairs, by the way," the boy said, reaching out his hand to Tessa.

She blushed. "I'm Theresa Gray, but everyone calls me Tessa." She shook his hand and he smiled. "Well, everyone calls me Jem, Tessa, so you should too."

As they exchanged pleasantries, the first bell rang, and Tessa paled suddenly. "Oh no! Jem, I couldn't possibly be late for my first day of classes, could I now. Oh, do you think you could show me where Room 5 is?" He laughed good-naturedly and said, "of course, Tessa. Right this way. That's my first class, too."

He took her arm, and the two headed off to Maths, arriving just in time for attendance.

~~~o0o~~~

 _New girl. Jem? What. No way. He's so shy. Can't be._ Tessa frowned, and looked pointedly at Jem. "Jem, why are they whispering?"

He blushed. "Well, I'm one of the schools star athletes, you see, and normally, uh, I don't really talk to girls. It's nerves, really." Tessa smiled at Jem. "Wow, I didn't know you were so popular, Mr. Carstairs," she said teasingly.

He grinned, then, and led her towards two empty seats. "I'll introduce you to my friends later," he said, already excited at the prospect of having a new friend. There was something about Tessa that was special, something that he was drawn to.

As soon as Maths class was done, he led her towards her locker, glanced at her schedule, and pointed her in the direction of the classroom. "History. Room 21. I'm not in your class, but I would take you there, sparing the fact that I have Football Conditioning. I guess I'll see you later, then." He waved, and Tessa waved back.

Pulling her shoulders up, she raised her head and proudly went in search of her new classroom. Even though Jem was nice, she now felt that she could be in charge of getting herself around the school. She would have to, anyways, if she was going to stay here on her scholarship.

~~~o0o~~~

She walked down rows of hallways which led to other hallways, until she finally came to Room 21. It was cheery, painted a bright yellow colour, and was shaped like a dome; bookshelves lining the rounded walls. Tessa sighed. Books were so amazing. She could get lost in a single book for hours upon end.

The bell rang, signalling the start of class, and she sat down in a middle row, and calmly began taking out her books. Suddenly, someone tapped her on her shoulder. "Excuse me," a voice said, rudely, "you're sitting in my spot."

Tessa looked up from under a wave of her curly brown hair to see a boy standing in front of her. Probably the most beautiful boy she had ever seen, with gorgeous midnight blue eyes and tousled black hair.

She found her voice, which had temporarily gone away, and spoke to him. "Sorry?" She sounded apologetic, but didn't get up. The class, noticing this, began to whisper, in almost the same way they did earlier in her Maths class.

The boy, who was starting to become annoyed, looked down at her expectantly. _Does he expect me to move?_ Tessa thought to herself. She didn't have to, however, when the teacher, whose name was Mr. Blackthorn, took one look at the boy and spoke.

"Mr. Herondale. Please leave poor Miss. Gray alone and take a seat in the spot next to her. No more scenes will be caused in this class this year. Must I remind you of last years incident?"

He raised one eyebrow at the boy, and Tessa stifled a laugh. She wondered what the incident could have been. She stopped laughing when the boy frowned at her and took the seat next to her, grumbling and swearing under his breath.

Mr. Blackthorn nodded crisply and took a seat in his chair. "Students, please open your history textbooks to page 4. Today we will be learning about the Elizabethan times. Then I will announce your project partners!" He clasped his hands excitedly.

Tessa groaned. She never liked partner work. Ever. Especially since nobody she had ever worked with had done their share of the work. Maybe the new school would have better people, but she doubted it.

Shrugging to herself, she opened her history book and got lost in the world of Queen Elizabeth. It seemed like only a couple of minutes had passed before she was jolted out of her happy bliss. A long hand was waving in front of her face, and she angrily swatted it away.

The hand belonged to the handsome boy who sat next to her. He grinned cockily at her. "You wouldn't stop reading," he said. "If I hadn't waved my hand in your face just then, you might have missed Mr. Blackthorn read out the partner pairings." Tessa glared at him.

"Well, Mr. Herondale," she said evenly, "thanks for the hand waving." She said this sarcastically, and he of course recognized it. "No problem. And it's Will, by the way. Mr. Herondale is my father, though I'm sure you know that already." She rolled her eyes. "And why would I know that?" She whispered to him, as Mr. Blackthorn was starting to talk again.

His expression turned to one of puzzlement, before he quickly rearranged it into one of self-assurance again. "Like you don't know who he is," Will scoffed. He said this a bit too loudly, though, because Mr. Blackthorn whipped his head towards Will and Tessa's direction and frowned.

"Mr. Herondale. Miss. Gray. Would you like to enlighten the rest of us on your very important conversation? I must say, it sounded rather interesting. Do tell," he said dryly. Will grinned, and spoke before Tessa even had a chance to apologize.

"Well, Mr. B. Tessa here was just declaring her profound love for me," he said dramatically. "She even tried to kiss me." Mr. Blackthorn looked at Tessa, who was now blushing madly.

"Miss. Gray. Please refrain from putting forth your romantic advances in my classroom, please." He looked at his watch and frowned again. "Class is over. I'll just have to announce the partners tomorrow. What a shame." He frowned at Will and Tessa in disapproval, but dismissed them along with the others in the class.

As the students exited, Tessa could hear them whispering. _Who is she? She sounds like such a flirt. Not even that pretty. Will?_ She angrily turned to Will. "What was that?" She demanded. "I did no such thing and you know it."

He nodded, his eyes alight with amusement. "I know. But you do like me, don't you? Everyone likes me."

And with that, he left the room, leaving a furious and red-faced Tessa behind.


	2. Shadowhunters, Pizza, and Parties

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Awe, thanks so much for 2 reviews already, guys!

 **Guest:** Thanks so much! Here is another chapter!

 **Ava jayva:** Thanks as well! I'm not sure how many chapters I will post, tbh, but I'm thinking at least 10. Here is a new one! I will try to post one daily, if possible. :)

~~~o0o~~~

Tessa turned to look at Jem. "Oh, there you are." Jem smiled. He liked how Tessa was relieved to see him.

"I was looking for you," she said, grinning. "I have some questions about the school standings."

He nodded. "Ask away, Miss. Gray."

She began. "Okay. So what _is_ the deal with the social standings in this school. I'm honestly so confused."

He laughed. "It's simple, really, Tessa. The popular ones are the athletes: the Shadowhunters. They include anybody who is part of either the soccer, football, or fighting teams. Second, come the Angels. Please don't ask about their name: they made it up. They are the girls who believe they have possession over the Shadowhunters. They're all a bit full of themselves," he stated.

"Second from the bottom are the intellects. They are not popular, per se, but they are respected. This includes musicians as well as mathletes, chess leaders, and of course, the debate King. Lastly, are the "Demons," basically the girls whom the Angels have deemed unpopular or a threat."

Tessa nodded, thoughtfully. "And where do you stand on this social ladder?" She looked at him with a teasing sparkle in her eye.

He let out a peal of stiff laughter. "Why, Tessa, I'm a Shadowhunter." His grin faded, however, when he said, "but I also do pride myself on my violin skills, therefore attaching me to the Intellect group as well."

She smiled at him. "Well, as they say, brains over brawn." He nodded, and took her books from her. "And first most, Miss. Gray, I am a gentleman."

"Why, I had no idea, Mr. Carstairs," she replied with a laugh.

~~~o0o~~~

It was finally the end of the day. Tessa practically collapsed in front of her locker. She had never felt so exhausted after a first day of school ever in her whole entire life.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she had stayed up late the night before, trying to furiously type up notes for all her classes. She was over prepared, and for once, it didn't feel good to be so.

She opened her locker, stuffed the books she didn't need in it, and breathed a sigh of relief. Now, she could finally go home and collapse on her comfortable bed.

Tessa took her phone out of her backpack and called her dorm mate, Sophie Collins, who answered promptly on the first ring.

"Hey Tessa, what's up?" Sophie's voice came through, sounding cheerful, and not at all how Tessa imagined someones voice could sound after a tiring day of classes.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading back to our dorm now, and was going to suggest getting a pizza for dinner."

Tessa could almost see Sophie smile over the phone when she replied, "pizza? That's my favourite! Definitely get one, Tess!"

"Okay, Sophie. See you back at the dorm!" Tessa hung up, and smiled to herself as she hitched her bag higher over her shoulders, and raced towards the big school doors.

After all, there wasn't much that Pizza couldn't solve.

~~~o0o~~~

"Pizza, for Miss. Tessa Gray," came a voice from outside Tessa and Sophie's dorm room." It was a deep, velvety voice, and Tessa couldn't help but wonder who was on the other side of the door. She opened it and frowned.

It was Will Herondale. The arrogant boy whom she had met in just about every one of her classes that day. He smirked at her.

"Tess. I heard you ordered a pizza, and I'm here to deliver. Not a pizza, though. It's better than that. It's an invitation to a party."

He couldn't go any further because she stopped him. "And how do you know I'd want to go to a party?" She scoffed. Presumptuous, thats what he was.

"You're coming, Tess," he said smugly. "Sophie's going. Aren't you going to go, too? I cancelled your pizza order, just for this very reason."

Her eyes widened in anger. "You didn't!" He nodded. "I did. So, see you at my flat. Number 23, at 10:00." With that, he smiled complacently and left down the hallway.

Tessa slammed the door. How dare he. How dare he just come up to her dorm. (She still couldn't call it a flat, really. She was still an American at heart.) He was so... so... infuriating!

She shook her curly brown hair out of its ponytail angrily, and felt her face flush. He was just so incorrigible. (She thought of other nasty words, too, but refrained from using them. Just barely)

And there was Sophie to talk to. And damn it, she wouldn't even be getting her pizza! She slumped down on the sofa, and sighed.

~~~o0o~~~

"Come on, Tessie. Parties are fun. And what better way to get associated with the school! If the Shadowhunters are hosting, everybody will be there. And I mean _everybody."_

Sophie looked pleadingly at Tessa. She somehow felt that Tessa wouldn't let her go without permission. She made puppy-dog eyes at Tessa.

"Please, Tessie. Please! I'll even lend you clothes." Tessa noticed the look on her friends cheerful face, and laughed. "All right, Sophie. And yes, I'll borrow."

Sophie clasped her hands together excitedly. "Oh Tessa, we'll have so much fun. You'll have so much fun." Tessa nodded, rolling her eyes and getting up to follow Sophie to their shared wardrobe.

"Okay. So I'm thinking you need something different," Sophie said, looking Tessa up and down. There wasn't anything wrong with the taller ones outfit, to say exactly. Except for the fact that it was almost shapeless. Sophie shook her head. This was going to be difficult, but she loved a challenge.

She tossed Tessa a tight gray dress. "Here, put this on. Let's see how this looks on you." The other girl groaned, but slipped the dress on over her head.

"Oh, Tessa. It looks completely gorgeous!" Tessa looked at herself in the giant floor-length mirror. "By the angel, I do look rather different," Tessa said cautiously, looking over herself. The dress fit her really well, and hugged her body in all the right places.

"Thanks, Sophie," Tessa said to her dorm mate, who was pulling a black dress over her head. "My pleasure," the other one said, grinning at Tessa.

Putting high heels on to match their dresses, the two girls grabbed little purses, their car keys, and headed out the door.


	3. Because Of An Ice Bucket

**A/N: So I know that the first two chapters weren't amazing.. things were slow... but I'm hoping everyone will read on. I promise things will move quicker. I'm thinking Wessa will be a thing. Review please, and tell me what you wan't to see happen :)**

"Welcome, welcome." Tessa looked at the boy in front of her. He was covered in glitter from head to toe.

"Hey," she said. "I thought this was Will's party."

The boy nodded his head. "It is. I'm just the greeter. Punch?" He held out two solo cups, filled with a red liquid.

Tessa took one warily and handed the other to Sophie, who was still enraptured by the gigantic dorm room.

"Im Magnus, by the way," the glittery boy said, closing the door behind the two girls.

Tessa smiled. "I'm Tessa, and this here is Sophie." Sophie said hello to Magnus and stepped further inside the dorm to get a better look at the place.

She grabbed Tessa's arm and led her away from Magnus, who promptly went off in the other direction and met up with a black-haired boy.

"Tessa, isn't this place unbelievable?" Sophie was in awe. The Herondale dorm room was the largest dorm room in all of campus, and it had two floors plus a three car garage. It was practically a town house.

Tessa nodded, sipping her drink slow. It had alcohol in it, she knew that much, but she decided to drink it anyways, figuring that a little wouldn't hurt.

"Hey, Soph, I'm going to see if Cecily is here, okay?" She turned to look at Sophie, who was staring at a boy about three feet away. Rolling her eyes, she left her friend to stare, and went off to find another.

~~~o0o~~~

"Cecily! You look amazing," Tessa said to her friend. She was wearing a deep blue dress, and it complimented her eyes perfectly.

"Thanks Tessa! So do you," Cecily replied, smiling at her friend. "Listen... my brother wanted to say hello. Why don't I help you find him?"

Tessa raised her eyebrows. "You have a brother?"

Cecily grinned. "Will. You know... Tall, dark, handsome?" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, wow. Him. I didn't even know you had a brother, sorry," Tessa mumbled. She had only met Cecily a few days ago, and somehow, the topic of siblings had never come up in their conversations. Neither had last names, apparently.

Tessa breathed in once, then twice. She didn't want to say hello to Will, but she supposed Cecily wanted her to, so she followed her friend into the mass of dancing bodies.

They walked through dancers until they finally reached the blue baby grand piano, where Will was seated, surrounded by girls. Lot's of them. Tessa recognized at least four of them. Jessamine Lovelace, Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn, Tatiana Lightwood.

He looked up when he saw Tessa, and his eyes widened for a second. It was so brief that Tessa thought she may have imagined it.

"Well, well, well. I see that my charm persuaded you to come, huh," he said, grinning.

Tessa rolled her eyes and looked at Cecily. Except Cecily had disappeared. Vanished back into the sea of people. She groaned inwardly. Of course, her friend had to leave her by herself...

Will flicked his hands, and the multiple girls around him stood up to leave. He turned to Tessa.

"So, what made you come?" He asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Your charm, of course," answered Tessa, sarcastically.

He snorted. "Of course."

She tilted her head. "Well, if you must know... Sophie wanted to come, so we came."

He grinned. "Ah, of course. And that's the sole reason why you came?" He tilted his head, expecting a better answer.

"Of course!" Tessa exclaimed, looking tense. Even though she said this, she couldn't help but reflect on why she gave in to Sophie so quickly. Perhaps she had wanted to see someone again... She shook the thoughts away as Will sent a sly smile in her direction.

"Anyways," he said, patting the bench next to him, "why don't you come sit for a while."

Tessa shook her head and stared at him coldly. "No thanks," she said, and drifted back into the sea of people.

~~~o0o~~~

Will couldn't believe his eyes. A girl. Walking _away_ from him. And by her own free will, too!

He shook his head. It wasn't right. Girls were so attracted to him, they barely left his side. But Tessa...

Tessa was different. She didn't get his charm. No.. she didn't fall for it.

He pushed his hand through his wavy black hair.

He sat up straighter on the piano bench.

He was going to win Tessa over.

~~~o0o~~~

Two girls approached Tessa as she left Will, flanking her on either side. Jessamine and Aline.

"Hey, Tessa," Jessamine said, sweetly. Too sweetly. "What did Will have to say to you?"

"Nothing, Jessamine," Tessa responded. She tried to move away from the two girls, but Aline grabbed her wrist.

"It didn't look like nothing to me, Tessa," said Jessamine sharply. "Did it look like nothing to you, Ali?"

Aline shook her head. "It looked like something, Jessie."

Jessamine nodded. "It did. Tessa. I'm warning you. Stay away from Will Herondale, okay? He's mine."

She clutched Tessa's arm more tightly than Aline. "Promise me."

Tessa looked at Jessamine angrily. "You can have him. I don't want him," she growled. "Now, let me go."

"Fine, Tessa." Jessamine and Aline let go of her wrists with a shove, sending Tessa flying into a giant tub of ice, holding various types of pop.

~~~o0o~~~

Tessa felt cold. Cold and wet. She was in a giant ice bucket, the same size as a kiddie pool, only deeper. And she was stuck.

She glared at Jessamine, who stood a few paces away, laughing manically with Aline. They had shoved her in. Hard. So hard that she was sitting in a bucket of ice.

"Help, please," she shouted, hopefully loud enough for somebody to hear over the loud music.

Her butt was freezing. She seriously felt like a Hot Chocolate all of a sudden.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the cold wetness surrounding her.

"Tess. What have you gotten yourself into?" Came a jovial voice. She cracked open one eye. Ugh. Will again.

He held out a hand to her, and she had no choice but to take it.

"Did you hear me shout?" She asked, grumbling to herself.

"Of course. I have supersonic hearing, didn't you know?" Will replied.

Tessa shivered in her wet dress. "Of c-c-course."

His teasing glance turned to one of concern. "Tess. I think you need to warm up," he said, seriously.

"O-o-o-kkkkay," she replied, her teeth chattering.

He took her hand, navigated expertly through the crowd, and led her upstairs into a bedroom.

She looked around. It was _his_ bedroom, of course, and it made her feel uncomfortable. Ladies were not supposed to be in guys' rooms .

Even though she wanted to bolt back downstairs, she didn't, because the cold was making her numb.

Will left the room and came back a short minute later.

"Here, Tess. Take a shower, and get warmed up. I've set aside some clothes for you."

She felt like hitting him with something, but he was being so nice. She didn't know what had come over him.

"Thanks, Will," she whispered, and took the towel from him. She smiled up a him through her thick, wet curls.

"S'okay, Tess. I'll be back later to check on you. The guest room is three doors down. You can stay there tonight."

Nodding slowly, Tessa trudged to the bathroom.

Firmly shutting the bathroom door and locking it, she pulled her wet clothes off and stepped into the marble shower.

The marble was heated, and it was pleasingly warm. She shivered, still, so she turned the silver tap.

Warm water came running down onto her body, and she felt the feeling come back to her bones.

Smiling, she closed her eyes and let the water trickle down her like a waterfall.

~~~o0o~~~

Will had tried. He thought he did a good job of helping Tessa.

Back downstairs, he refilled the ice bin, refilled as many people's cups as he could, and went to hunt down his Shadowhunter friends.

Jem was spotted first. "Hey," Will called. Jem looked up and waved his cup in a salute.

"Will! Gideon and Gabriel are in the other room playing air hockey. Is Tessa here?"

Will glanced down at his hand. "Actually, she's upstairs."

Jem's face fell, and Will knew why.

"Don't worry, we didn't do anything. She got pushed into the ice bin and was shivering so I sent her up to take a shower."

Jem's carefree look returned, and he smiled. "Alright. I was wondering where she was."

"Hmm," Will said. "Well, now you know. Maybe she'll come down later to keep you company. Why are you by yourself, anyways? There are plenty of girls here."

Jem laughed. "You know I don't _do_ the whole flirting thing well, right, Will?"

Will rolled his eyes. "'Bout time you should, then."

"Well, anyways, I have to go check on Tessa. I just wanted you guys to know that you can start the games without me. I might be a while."

He clinked his cup with Jem's and left the room.

Jem stared after him. Will was his best friend, but he wondered if he was right for Tessa.

Maybe he was falling for the girl himself.

~~~o0o~~~

After he left Jem, Will went up the stairs and knocked twice on his bedroom door. No sounds came from the other side. He swung open the door to find Tessa, in boxers and a tank top, lying on his bed, fast asleep.

"Tess," he whispered. "Tess?"

She was definitely sleeping. He sighed. He was going to have to move her. Girls didn't normally stay in his room. He had to move her.

This was weird for him, really. He definitely had had girls in his room, before, but they never did anything more than kiss a little. Nobody had ever spent the night. So he had to move her.

Putting on of his arms under her legs, and the other behind her back, he lifted her up gently and headed down the hall for the guest room.

She mumbled something as he was carrying her, and one of her hands reached out to stroke his hair.

"Thanks, Will," she murmured, tiredly.

He smiled, and set her carefully down on the plush mattress.

"Will," she mumbled.

"Yes, Tessa?"

"Can you stay here maybe to make sure nobody comes in?"

He smiled. For someone practically asleep, she was very eloquent.

"In here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, though she couldn't see it.

"Yes," Tessa replied. "On the floor?"

He nodded, even though she didn't have her eyes open.

"Ill get my stuff an come back."


	4. Encounters With Will Herondale

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews to all who reviewed! Please check out my other ID FanFic. It's called Cheering For the Angels, and it's about Tessa and Sophie becoming cheerleaders... take a look, it means a lot:)**

 **Ava: Thanks so much for reviewing. I agree. Tessa will probably be a thing... sorry Jessa! And I won't kill off any character I promise! The following chapter is Wessa themed, as you can probably tell... it's pretty short... I didn't have much time, but enjoy!**

 **Guest: Thanks! To pm me, you just have to click the mail envelope icon next to my username.. I think thats how it works... sorry I'll look into that and let you know.**

~~~o0o~~~

Tessa woke up abruptly from a nightmare. She turned onto her side, breathing heavily, and came face-to-face with Will's face.

What was he doing in her bed? She looked around. She wasn't in her bedroom. She was in the Herondale guest bedroom...

And she thought she told Will to sleep on the floor. How did he end up in her bed?

She remembered that she fell into an ice bucket, well got pushed, and that he had let her take a shower and had given her a room to stay in and a change of clothes.

His clothes, maybe.

He was shirtless, for whatever reason, and Tessa only hoped he was wearing pants or shorts or something.

She didn't want to check, though. Instead, she smoothed out her too-big t-shirt, and wriggled around the boxer shorts.

Will's eye fluttered, and he shifted in his sleep. Tessa silently tried to wiggle her way to the edge of the bed.

Once off, she tried to open the door, but she couldn't open it. It was either locked, or it she wasn't doing something right, though she couldn't see how a door could be so complicated.

She groaned. She would have to change silently and wait until Will woke up. At least there was a bookshelf in the corner, so she could read a book while she waited.

She found her bra folded in the corner neatly with an extra shawl-like blanket, and went over.

She slipped Will's shirt over her head, trying to cover herself properly, and slung on strap over her shoulder.

As she was fastening her bra, Will's eyes opened. Tessa didn't finish clasping her bra.

He looked at her. At least she was wearing something...

"Tess? Undressing? Is that how you managed to get me in your bed?" He asked sleepily.

She rolled her eyes and threw his shirt back on. "Well, you're the same in the mornings, aren't you. And just to be sure, I did not _sleep_ with you, and I did not undress in front of you. In fact, I'm dressing now, because I'm ready to go. Thanks for everything, but I really need to go. Sophie will wonder where I am."

He nodded, and got up. Thankfully, he was wearing shorts. Tessa tried not to look at his abs.

He walked to the door slowly and slid a few buttons on the knob.

The door popped open with a click, and Will gestured exaggeratedly to it. "Well, goodbye, your royal highness," he said sarcastically, still somewhat half asleep.

She smiled to herself. It was kind of funny. She curtseyed to him. "Thanks sire," she paused. "I'm stealing this book, just so you know."

He frowned. "What book?"

"A Tale of Two Cities."

He smiled again. "Well, I've never liked that book anyways. But enjoy the first edition copy? And don't bother returning it."

She smiled back. "Thanks."

For once, Will had actually been nice.

~~~o0o~~~

"So, did you uh, sleep with Will Herondale?" Sophie's eyes widened.

"No!" Tessa covered her face, mortified. She was back at her dorm, and was sitting eating breakfast with Sophie.

"Nothing happened, I swear. He just let me stay over, and he ended up in my bed and saw me in my bra. We did nothing. I swear."

Sophie raised a delicate eyebrow. "Okays then."

The two finished their toast and tea and got ready for a shopping trip.

It was Saturday, and since school was not happening, they decided to go shopping.

"You need new clothes, Tessa," Sophie had said a few days ago when they planned it.

They got ready, chattering like usual and flinging clothes around their rooms.

Tessa picked out a tight grey dress, untypical from her normal garb. Sophie picked out a romper. They always dressed nicer for shopping.

"Okay," Tessa said, once they were both ready. "Which mall?"

"Im thinking Selfridges," Sophie said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "We have exactly four hours to shop, because we have to be back here at twelve to prepare for Maia's birthday party. I feel so bad for her. Jordan and her broke up."

Tessa nodded sympathetically. They left their dorm and locked it behind them.

One party to another. That seemed like normal teenage school life, not that Tessa liked it, but it was the truth. High School was just so party-filled. She often went to the library by herself, though.

~~~o0o~~~

The mall was packed. People milled about, carrying huge shopping bags and chattering on their cells.

"First store. Victoria's Secret," Sophie said. "I need a new pyjama set, as well as a couple bras. Mine went through the wash and didn't come out the same," she giggled.

Tessa snorted, and patted her purse thoughtfully. _A Tale of Two Cities_ was in her bag, and she could at least read it while Sophie shopped at VS. It wasn't really her kind of store. All the lace and bright colours.

Once inside, Tessa sat in a chair and Sophie left to look around. When she came back, she was holding an armful of lace and satin.

"Tessa. You can't read. Okay?" Sophie plucked the book from Tessa's hands and shoved it in her own bag. "You my friend, are going to try these on!" She gestured to the armful.

Sophie shoved Tessa into the change room.

Tessa looked down at the armful of bras and lace nightgowns. Ugh. They weren't her. She wasn't provocative at all. And definitely not a slut.

She tried on everything. Finally, she picked out two things, that seemed a little less showy, and went to the cash desk. Sophie wouldn't let her leave the store empty handed.

At the cash desk, she paled. Standing there were Will, Jem, Gideon, and Gabriel, laughing and holding up a tiny bikini.

Will noticed her, and approached, flanked by Jem, Gideon, and Gabriel. "What are you doing here, Tess?" He asked, looking at the bra and nightgown she was holding.

Her cheeks reddened. "I might ask the same of you, William," she replied. The other boys laughed.

Will grinned cockily. "Tessa and I slept together last night, you know," he said to Jem and Gabriel and Gideon. Jem's laughter faded.

"We did not," Tessa said stiffly.

"Alright, tess," Will said,lifting an eyebrow suggestively.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go buy this now," she said, and left Will and the boys standing there.

~~~o0o~~~

"Oh my god," Sophie," Tessa said to her friend during lunch at the food court. "I can't believe that I saw Will and the Shadowhunter guys at Victoria's Secret! What were they even doing there?"

Sophie grinned. "Maybe they were there with girls..."

Tessa nodded. She hated the idea of Will being with a girl, but she tried to push the thought away.

"Will's so insufferable, isn't he. Such a arrogant jerk, isn't he?" Tessa looked at Sophie.

"Yes. I've never liked him," Sophie said, twirling pasta onto her fork.

"I guess we'll hit some more stores and then go home, huh." Tessa nodded. "Yeah."

They finished their lunch and headed off to the next store.

Throughout the whole rest of their trip, tessa couldn't help thinking of Will Herondale, the by now imprinted in the back of her mind constantly.

 **It's the beginning of Wessa, I guess... How did you guys like this chapter? Sorry for the shortness of it... I'll try harder next time... And for the next chapter.. more Wessa? Or what? :)**


	5. A Single Kiss

**A/N: So, maybe something will happen with Jessa? IDK yet. But this chapter is going to be short, sorry. I'm busy today and it was hard to write, so I'm sorry...**

 **Ava: Haha thanks for all your reviews! I'm not sure how to pm either then lol. I agree about Jessa... its not an Infernal Devices story without a good love triangle:)**

~~~o0o~~~

It was Tessa's second week at school. She had already gotten the hang of things, and even memorized her locker combination fully.

The bustle in London was huge, and learning to ride the tube had been something else.

But she was ready, as she stood in the hallway.

People rushed past her in all directions. She kept her eyes peeled for a certain shadow hunter.

Jem. She was looking for Jem. He had been so nice to her. Much nicer than Will.

Then she spotted him. Loping around the corner gracefully.

"Hey, Tessa," he waved. She smiled and waved back.

"Have you gotten into the whole swing of things yet?" He asked gamely.

"I think so, Jem," she replied. "Thanks to you." She flashed him a charming smile.

"Well, good. Hey, that party you guys threw for Maia was something else! Very fun!"

She smiled. The party had, indeed, been fun. Maia had even forgotten about Jordan at one point.

"Yeah. I tried, you know?" She practised flirting, feeling a bit bad, as she didn't know whether she had feelings for Jem or not.

He took the bait. "Yes, I know it was very good. Any party with Mr. I'll-have-another-drink-until-i-die Herondale is sure to be a good time." He rolled his eyes. "Sometimes my parabatai takes things too far.

Tessa nodded, but cocked her head at the strange word. "What's a parabatai?" She inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"Ah, your parabatai is your best friend and training partner here at the school. Will and I train together for football, karate, kickboxing, and tennis, soccer, basketball, and rowing."

She gaped at him. That was a lo of sports...

"Well Jem. That sounds interesting. Do you want to talk more today over lunch? I'm sure the library is free."

He grinned at her, the smile making his face even more beautiful. "Of course, Tessa," he said.

"Great. See you then, Jem!" She waved her hand and walked away, watching him toy with his letterman jacket as he watched her leave.

~~~o0o~~~

Lunch couldn't come soon enough. Tessa spent all class hurriedly doing her work and hoping that the clock would tic by faster.

She liked Jem. He was steady, and calm, and everything Will was not. Yet there was something about Will that was just so... right.

Tessa tried not to think about Will, but he was always there in her mind. Constantly wiling her to look a t him or daydream about him.

She tried to think of Jem, instead, picturing his silvery blac hair and eyes, but it just didn't work.

Maybe she and Jem could just be friends... not that she and Will could ever date or anything but...

Now she was preoccupied. Damn. She was thinking too much, she thought.

She looked down at her maths notes. The numbers swirled around in her head.

She furiously calculated things and turned her focus back to the subject on hand. She would have to think about the two boys later.

Much later. Like when she graduated high school in a couple of years.

She scribbled answers even more furiously. Her ideas were getting stupider and stupider by the minute.

She would be a bumbling ninny at no time, if she kept on thinking about Will Herondale.

He infuriated her, but he intrigued her. But Jem was so kind. To everyone. And cute, and shy and adorable. But Will was stormy, and deep, and sometimes was nice.

Tessa threw her pencil down in disgust.

Maths was not going well today.

~~~o0o~~~

The library door creaked open, and Tessa spotted Jem sitting by himself in a booth at the back.

She hurried over and sat down across from him.

He smiled, his beautiful almond shape eyes crinkling.

"Tessa. How are you?" He set his book down carefully on the counter of the table.

"I'm great, Jem," Tessa lied. She was not great. She couldn't stop thinking about him and Will.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Jem looked curiously at her.

"Well, I was thinking we could just talk. About each other and whatever to get to know each other better." The words came right out of Tessa's mouth.

"Sure," Jem smiled again. He had an easy smile, and ever-present smile, really.

"Alright, then. What are your hobbies?"

"I play the violin. I am completely involved with music," Jem said, grinning now.

Music really made him happy. Tessa noted this.

"What about you, Tessa?"

She frowned, running her thumb over her eyebrow.

"I love books. They are like my friends," she said. "Reading is what gives me pleasure."

He nodded thoughtfully. "You know, that's Will's favourite pastime as well. You must have a lot in common."

Tessa shrugged her shoulders daintily. "Perhaps..."

He nodded again. Tessa realized he was looking at her strangely.

"Uh, Tessa," he started slowly, "do you mind if I kiss you?"

She smiled. "Not at all, Jem," she said, surprised at the jocks shyness.

He slowly tilted his head forward, and she tilted hers.

Their mouths met at the exact same time. Delicately, softly.

He tasted of peppermint, and she tasted of vanilla.

It was perfect.

The only problem?

Tessa wasn't thinking about Jem during the kiss.

She was thinking of Will.


	6. Aftermaths Of A Kiss

**A/N: So... sorry about this chapter. It's short. Like the last one. I've been busy these last past days and it's hard to sit down for a long time and write... but a chapter is her, nevertheless. :)**

 **Catherine: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the story... If you have any suggestions/ideas/comments please review again:)**

 **Ava: THANKSSS! You've been so supportive of this story:)) And I agree. I don't know what's going to happen yet either! But I think more Wessa... Also, I PMed you finally! So just click under your private messaging tab under your account to read it!**

~~~o0o~~~

Tessa couldn't stop thinking about it.

The kiss.

The kiss with Jem.

The kiss with Jem while she was thinking about him.

About Will.

She pinched herself roughly, to see if she was dreaming possibly.

She wasn't. She was very much awake.

After the whole kissing incident, she and Jem had left the library rather abruptly and had gone their separate ways. He, to football conditioning, and she to her English Lit class.

Which Will happened to be in.

At the moment, he was sitting behind her, poking her in the back with his sharp pencil.

Trying to push the thoughts of the kiss out of her mind, Tessa whirled around angrily and glared at Will.

He annoyed her so much sometimes, and the smug look on his face didn't help.

"Why, Tess. You finally turned around."

She glared. "What do you want, Will?"

His expression shifted. "How are you liking the book?" He almost looked thoughtful for a second.

"What book?" She glanced at him curiously.

"A Tale of Two Cities," he replied, twirling his pencil on his finger. "I never liked Sydney Carton. And there was too much love. Lucie did not return his love. How was he supposed to live with that? Somehow he did, the weirdo."

She snorted. He was now offending her favourite book. She was surprised, however, that he had read the book.

"Sydney Carton was a perfectly good man," Tessa shot back, angrily. "He loved Lucie, even though he knew his love was unrequited. It was the love that made him happy. Just confessing his love."

Will stared at her, and Tessa felt a blush creep onto her face.

"Well, you certainly seem enthralled with Carton," Will finally replied, opening his heavy english textbook.

"I'm not in love with him, Will," Tessa said, sighing. "I just really like A Tale of Two Cities."

He nodded. "So, who are you in love with, then?" He was back to teasing her.

She just frowned, raised an eyebrow, and turned back around to face the opposite direction.

She was tired of arguing with Will, and she was tired of liking him.

He was just so...

irrevocably interesting and beautiful.

~~~o0o~~~

Tessa was back in her dorm. She and Sophie were sitting on the plush sofa by the fireplace.

Fall leaves swirled outside their window, and the air had a sting-like chill to it.

"So, how was your day?" Sophie asked, sipping her tea.

The girls hadn't seen each other for the whole day because on Mondays, which was what the day happened to be, she had a completely different schedule than Tessa's.

Tessa sighed and frowned into her mug.

"My day was... eventful. What bout you?" She mumbled.

Sophie cast her a confused look, but took another sip. "Mine was great. I think I like someone, and I think that someone likes me too." Her eyes were sparkling now.

"Gideon Lightwood?" Tessa raised an eyebrow at her best friend. Sophie's mouth dropped open.

"How did you know?" She closed her mouth.

"You always talk about him," Tessa said into her cup. "I figured."

Sophie smiled. "Well, yeah, I guess I do. And he likes me. Even with this damned scar." She pointed to her cheek.

Tessa grinned. She was happy for Sophie, she really was.

"Since we're on the topic of boys, Soph," she said, "I need your help."

Tessa couldn't believe the words that cam out of her mouth. She hadn't been planning on telling Sophie about the kiss or Will, but she had to now.

Sophie nodded thoughtfully and said to go on.

"Well," Tessa started, "Jem kissed me today. In the library at lunch." She looked down at her mint tea.

"Ohmygod ohmygod Tessie, I'm so happy for you!" Sophie exclaimed, hugging her friend carefully as to not spill the tea.

Tessa smiled thinly. "That's not just it, Sophie," she said. Her friends smile dropped a bit.

"Sophie. I was thinking about Will Herondale the whole time I was kissing Jem," Tessa said, blushing deeply.

Sophie's eyes widened. "Um, wow, okay. Well, so, who do you like then?" She raised her eyebrows.

"You know I don't like Will, though, right?" Sophie added, before Tessa had a chance to speak.

"Yeah," Tessa said quietly. "I don't know who I like, though. And that's a problem. Soph, thanks for talking, but I think I'm going to go watch a movie or something now. Alone, just to clear my mind for a bit, okay?"

Her friend nodded, and Tessa stood up to leave. She placed her tea mug gently on the marble table, grabbed her coat, slipped into her shoes, and was out the door in the next minute.

~~~o0o~~~

The air grew chillier as Tessa walked further. She had to go to the one place where she knew she would get some time alone.

The library.

It was massive, and made out of oak. It was grand and impressive, and it looked as though Tessa could be stuck in there for hours reading.

She stepped inside. The foyer was warm and inviting, and was lit with many candles.

The candles seemed a dangerous thing to be around books, but Tessa thought they looked beautiful.

She stepped towards the inside, where a librarian smiled at her pleasantly from behind a huge oak desk.

Tessa shivered in excitement, and she sniffed the air. Ah. Books. Gorgeous, old books.

Tessa quickly found a few books and settled comfily into a giant armchair by a small fireplace.

She opened Pride and Prejudice and snuggled down for a content read.

Leaves continued to swirl outside, and the wind picked up, but Tessa didn't notice, because she was too caught up in Lizzie Bennet's life to notice anything else.

She didn't notice the window panes hitting against each other, and she definitely did not notice the one time when Will Herondale came and sat in the armchair across from her and just stared.

She didn't notice when he left just as silently as he came, and she didn't notice the librarian get up to leave and lock up at closing time.

The lights in the library never went off, and Tessa never realized she was locked in...

~~~o0o~~~

 **Sooo, short chapter, I know I know, but I promise things will pick up when I get less busy. Anyways, to make up, I've included the library scene where Will is watching Tessa read, in his point of view. I hope you all like it!**

Will:

I check my phone. It's almost five thirty now. I look up at the building in front of me.

The library. The oak doors beckon me. I have exactly forty-five minutes to find some books and get my mind off things.

Or thing.

Namely, Tessa Gray.

She is stupidly stuck in my brain. I can't get rid of her. I think I actually like her.

But I can't say it to her. And I can't say it to Jem.

I can't hurt Jem. Not after he told me today about how he and Tessa shared a kiss in the library.

No, I couldn't do that to Jem. Couldn't admit my love to Tessa.

This is why I need to read. Some Shakespeare maybe. Something sad and depressing. Just for kicks.

I enter. It's so familiar to me. I come here often.

The librarian smiles at me. "Hello Mr. Herondale," she says, pushing her cat-eyed spectacles up her narrow nose.

"Hello Mrs. Davenport." I smile at her. She is somebody I like. She's been almost like a grandmother to me. Every so often, she brings me a plate of snickerdoodle cookies while I'm reading. Maybe she will today.

I find the three books I'm looking for, then I go in hunt of a nice armchair.

Today, Mrs. Davenport tells me that only one fireplace is working, so I go to find it.

And I see her.

Tessa.

Curled up on the chair closest to the roaring flame, reading a book. I peer at it. Pride and Prejudice.

I wait for her to notice me, to tell me to leave, but she says nothing. She doesn't even look up.

Maybe it's better that way.

I take a seat opposite her and try to read my books. But now that she's here, I can't concentrate.

So, I read her instead.

I read her expressions as she reads. Every smile, tear, and burst of laughter that escapes her mouth in the forty minutes.

When the forty minute time interval arrives, I take a small breath.

I have to let her read peacefully for the last five minutes before the library closes. It's just the nice thing to do, and since I know I haven't been nice to her, I get up and leave, taking my books with me.

She looked so peaceful, and I hate leaving, but I do, anyways.

I wave goodbye to Mrs. Davenport, and exit the library. The wind whooshes around me, and I smell the air.

Autumn. A melancholy month.

Just like how I'm feeling right now.


	7. Stuck Pt1

**A/N: So, Tessa is locked up in the library by herself :p Who'll come to her rescue? Read to find out and keep reviewing xx This is just a short thing. Not really an actual chapter, but I promise to post more SOON. Cross my heart xx**

~~~o0o~~~

It was nearly ten thirty when Tessa realized that she was alone.

It was ten thirty one when she realized she was by herself and the library was closed.

It was ten thirty three when she started to freak out.

She checked her phone for any messages. She paced up and down the row of armchairs.

The only text message she had gotten was from Sophie. It read: _Hey Tessa, I'm going out tonight. Have fun the library and wherever else you're going. I ordered a pizza for u. It's getting delivered at eight to our flat so be there. xxSophie_

She frowned. How could she have missed the text. How could she have not noticed the librarian leave the library and lock up? How did she miss the fireplace turning off?!

The library was cold, and Tessa shivered. They obviously turned off the heating at night time.

Her phone battery was running out. She was on low-power mode and only had 20% left.

She had to call someone to get her.

She dialled Sophie's number frantically, waiting to hear her friend and struggling into her jacket at the same time.

The call went to voicemail. Tessa left a message.

 _"Sophie. It's me, Tessa. I'm, uh, stuck in the library. Nobody is here and I'm locked in. Please come get me out or send help!"_

She tried not to be worried. If somebody did come, though, would they think she broke in?

She paled. What if the police came because she accidentally triggered an alarm or something?

She couldn't bear to think about that. She stayed in her armchair, gripping the sides tensely.

She scrolled through her contacts. She would have to call somebody else.

Jem. She found his contact and hit call.

It went to voicemail again. She hit herself on the head.

Of course. Jem was at a violin concert that night!

She wrung her hands out nervously. She couldn't spend the night in the library! She wouldn't be able to make it for school tomorrow.

They wouldn't find her in time the next morning. Her school started at 8:30, and the library opened at 10:00.

Tessa could not miss a day of high school. It would go on her permanent record. It would stain her perfect attendance.

She scrolled more furiously.

Cecily. She could call Will's sister. She probably was home baking or chatting with friends.

Tessa dialed her number anxiously.

Cecily picked up, and Tessa didn't even let her say hello before she started rambling.

"Cecily? Ohmygoodness thanks so much for picking up. You wouldn't believe this but I'm stuck. Locked in the library actually, and I need some help getting out? Could you come and help me or something?"

She waited. Over the line, she could hear laughter. Male laughter.

"Tess. I'll come. Be there in ten." It was Will.

Will had picked up Cecily's phone.

Tessa sighed.

Then she realized something. Will didn't know which library she was at! It would take him forever to go to all the ones in London!

She reached back for her phone but it was dead.

Too late. She was just going to have to wait.

Sighing, she settled back down into the armchair, picked up Jane Eyre, and began to read.

After all, she could do nothing else.


	8. Stuck Pt2

**A/N: Sorry for not posting sooner! This is it... Stuck pt2. Enjoy! (I think there will be a part three as well... idk yet)**

~~~o0o~~~

Tessa abruptly put her book down when a hand waved in front of her face.

It was Will. Waving his long hand in front of her face.

"Hey," he said, grinning that annoying grin of his.

"Uh, hi..." she stuttered, a little shocked to see him so soon. She had only read one chapter of her book.

"So... how did you find me so fast?" She demanded, looking accusingly at him.

He held up two hands.

"Woah. Don't get mad. I was here earlier and saw you."

She frowned. "You spied on me?"

He laughed. "Tess, if I was going to spy on someone, I would spy on a celebrity or model."

She bit her lip. He really knew how to annoy her. SO MUCH.

She tried to be grateful. "Well, thanks..."

He nodded. "Whatever."

She stood up and gathered her things.

"So... how do we get out?" She glanced at Will, whose dark hair was falling into his perfect eyes.

"Follow me," he said jovially.

"There is this corridor, you see. And a window. And they never ever close that window fully. Because the window doesn't open when it's closed," he explained as they were walking.

She nodded along, her heeled boots clicking on the wooden floors.

He stopped abruptly at a corner, where a window the size of a person was. He paled.

Tessa's eyes widened. The window was not ajar.

It was closed.

Will ran to the window, cursing under his breath.

"Nononononono this can't be happening," Tessa muttered into her hands, which were up at her face.

Will tried to pry open the window. It was stuck. Almost as if somebody had super glued it closed.

He turned to Tessa.

"Looks like we're stuck here now. And it's all thanks to you. I don't know why I even came here."

He looked around. The library was freezing.

Tessa glared at him, her hands now on her hips.

"I wasn't the one who stupidly closed the window!" She retorted. "Nor was I the one who _offered_ to come get myself."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. But what do we do. There's only one fire..."

They made their way silently back to the circle of armchairs.

~~~o0o~~~

Will's POV

He looked at Tessa. She looked so sad.

She was probably mad that he was there. That he had closed the window. But above all else, she was probably mad that she was going to miss some classes tomorrow.

The fire had died down a bit, and he and Tessa were curled up almost right against it.

He was still in his coat, and she had put on hers.

Will noticed Tessa shivering. Damn. He couldn't let her freeze.

Pulling out a pair of mittens from his pocket, he tossed them at her.

She looked up, quickly smiling then looking down again.

"So, Tess." He broke the silence. "We can't just sit here forever."

She nodded. "Fine."

He smiled. They were going to talk.

He didn't understand what drew him to her. She was just so different.

Different from all the other girls he had met. Ever. She didn't like him.

He still couldn't believe it.

Bit what came next shocked him even more.

"Will, could you maybe read this to me?"

Tessa handed him A Tale of Two Cities.

"Sure," he said. "C'mere."

She inched closer to him tentatively, before resting her head on his sculpted chest.

He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

Jem likes Tessa. Jem likes Tessa.

This repeated in his mind.

He didn't know what to do, so he read.

~~~o0o~~~

Tessa couldn't believe herself.

She was sitting curled up against Will. Will Herondale.

The boy who annoyed her so much. The boy who had made fun of her countless number of times, and snorted nasty remarks.

His chest was rather comfortable, however, and his voice was lilting and beautiful.

Her head lifted and fell with every one of his breaths.

It was so perfect. Too perfect.

But Jem. Tessa knew how he genuinely liked her.

She felt torn. Will was dark and Jem was light.

Will's voice broke through her thoughts, and she struggled to regain them, but they flew away.

She listened to him read about Sydney Carton, and his unrequited love.

Maybe she and Sydney were similar. Maybe Sydney and Jem were similar.

Maybe everyone had an unrequited love.

It was past midnight when the two of them were still sitting together, reading.

The wind swirled outside, and battered against the windows, but both didn't pay any attention.

The cold floors grew colder, but they didn't feel it.

They were engulfed in warmth from each other.

They were just a girl and a boy and a book.

~~~o0o~~~

 **Sooo... pretty intense chapter. Lot's of thoughts... Well, this explains my story title, right?It's not over yet, though. More to come.. Keep reading and reviewing! xx**


	9. Stuck Pt3

**A/N: So... here is Stuck Pt3, I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone for the great reviews and favs and follows! It means a lot to me because I'm so new with this whole fan fiction thing:) Please review more if you have ideas or want changes etc etc.. XOXO, Fangurl02**

 **Also... I know Will is a little OOC, but I kinda like him like this... idk. Send reviews!**

~~~o0o~~~

Light shone into the cold library.

Tessa snuggled further down into what she believed to be her pillow.

When her "pillow" moved, her eyes popped open.

The sunlight hit her square in the face, and she remembered where she was.

And who she was with.

She looks down. She was lying on Will's chest.

It was surprisingly comfortable for having a six pack.

She tried to get up, but realized her arms and legs were tangled with Will's.

He shifted ever so slightly, and Tessa took a small breath.

How would she explain their position?

She frowned. Wait. She didn't even know how they had ended up like that!

All she remembered them doing the night before was read, curled up into each other.

All right, so that sounded a lot like snuggling and cuddling, but she certainly did not remember falling asleep.

Will groggily lifted one eyebrow up and opened an eye.

"G'morning," he mumbled, his deep blue eyes landing on Tessa.

Nervous butterflies flew in her stomach. She hated that Will made her feel this way.

"Hi," she murmured, pulling her hand free from under his arm and pushing a wavy brown curl out of her face.

He seemed to realize he was pinning her down or something, because he sat up.

"Tess. We're all tangled up," he laughed, unhooking his leg from hers.

She shivered as cold air hit her leg after his leg stopped touching hers.

It was freezing in the library. Absolutely freezing.

Will seemed to realize that, too, because he looked out the window.

"Tess. It snowed." He pointed outside, where a thick layer of white snow covered everything in sight.

They both were still sleepy, and Tessa was nervous, so a moment of awkwardness encased them.

Will finally broke the silence.

"I'm cold, Tess," he said, pulling his coat tighter.

She shivered again. Her fall coat was thin, and it really wasn't much compared to the body heat Will had been giving off earlier.

He noticed her shivering.

He wasn't really the ignorant fool she put him out to be, he thought, so he motioned for her to get closer to him.

She eagerly did so, a bit to eagerly perhaps, because her laughed and smirked.

"Another reason for you to get close to me, Tess!"

She, against her better judgement, laughed, and playfully hit him in the chest.

"Full of it," she murmured, snuggling back down into his chest.

They sat there. Waiting. Warming each other up.

"Well. What time is it," Tessa said to Will.

He looked at the bronze clock on the wall.

"8:00. We have a whole two hours before the library opens. What're we going to do?"

Tessa rolled her eyes. "I don't know. I'm going to miss at least two classes. And my attendance record is ruined." She pouted.

Will thought she looked adorable when she pouted.

He couldn't help himself. He didn't know what made him do it, but,

He kissed her.

She kissed him back.

The two hours would pass by very quickly...


	10. Conflicted Hearts

**A/N: Sooo. school starts for me in two days. I may be writing less, sorry, but I will try hard if you guys want me to write more.**

 **To all the lovely guests: Thanks so much! Means so much that u 3 this fanfic! Keep on reading and reviewing:)**

 **Ava: Thanks for all the help you've given me so far! If you're ever interested in being a beta reader...**

 **~~~o0o~~~**

Tessa sighed.

She was nestled with Will on an armchair.

They had kissed.

She had never felt anything like what she had felt when his lips touched hers.

It had been like fireworks. Explosive and bright.

It was filled with passion.

She hadn't even thought Will liked her.

Not even the tiniest bit.

She bit her lip, though, and sighed deeply.

Jem. Her mind always flew back to Jem.

He had kissed her too, and it had been amazing.

Kissing Jem had been light and gentle and passionate.

Kissing Willl had been so much different.

Tessa closed her eyes, as conflict struggled through her heart.

~~~o0o~~~

It was 10:00 when Mrs. Davenport opened the library up.

By then, Tessa and Will had gathered up their things and were hidden next to the old oak doors.

They were going to sneak out right after Mrs. Davenport went to her desk.

She did, and they hastily exited the library.

Once they were outside, Tessa breathed a sigh of relief.

Snowflakes drifted down on her and Will as the sun gleamed through the clouds.

He turned to her.

"Tessa. You are beautiful, you know that?"

He bent down to kiss her.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice Jem approach the library steps where they were standing.

As their lips touched, he inhaled sharply.

Will heard this and pushed Tessa away.

When he saw Jem's stricken face, he turned away from Tessa.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he said icily.

Tessa's face fell. How could Will be so harsh?

Jem spoke. "Well, I see now why you two skipped classes today." He said, half accusingly and half teasingly. Tessa detected hurt in his tone.

Will shook his head. "Nothing happened Jem. Tessa was just kissing me. Practicing, really, because she wanted to be perfect for you." He lied through his teeth.

"She wanted a test subject, you see, and I offered. Because I know how important it was to her that she could kiss well. She was planning a surprise for you, but I can see that I have blown it."

Jem looked at them confusedly.

"Tessa, is that true?" He glanced at her.

She bit her lip and nodded. What was Will doing? He was _lying_ for her!

Jem's facial expression changed to one of adoration.

"Why Tessa, you are a good kisser." He blushed. "You don't need practice."

Tessa tilted her head downwards, but looked up as Will started to walk away.

"Thanks for telling me the truth, bro," Jem called after him with a smile.

Tessa felt confused, as Jem wrapped his arm around her and led her back into the library.

~~~o0o~~~

Tessa and Jem sat down in the very same collection of armchairs that had previously held her and Will.

"So, Tessa. It's our free period. I came to get a book, but we can leave after if you want to," Jem said gently.

He flung his letterman jacket off and casually placed it on the arm of the chair.

"Um, whatever you want Jem," Tessa replied, feeling extremely guilty.

He nodded. "Okay then. I'll just grab that book and come back. After, we can do something together. We do have an hour after all."

Tessa smiled tightly and nodded, as he left to go find his book.

She slumped down into an armchair.

AGHHHHHHHHH. She pulled at her brown hair.

She felt terrible. Terrible that Will had made her heart feel things that rivalled what she felt for Jem.

How could she like two boys at the same time?

It didn't make sense, and she didn't know what to feel anymore.

~~~o0o~~~

She pulled her coat tighter around her as she and Jem walked around the school campus.

Tessa tried to pull her mind off of Will.

She still didn't know why he liked her so much? Or why he had lied for her.

Then there was Jem. How could she betray him by liking Will?

Sure, they weren't exactly dating, but if they were, the whole Will fiasco would certainly be called cheating.

Tessa was so conflicted. And it wasn't even the end of the day yet.


	11. But He's Not Will

**Hello, lovely readers! It's me, Fangurl02. Thanks for sticking with this story.. I want to let you all know that I have really appreciated all the kind comments and reviews. Ava, thanks for continually supporting this story. Everyone else, thanks for reading:) I have been super busy lately, but I will try and be better, okay? Tell everyone to read this because I would love some more feedback! Jsyk.. this chapter is short. And simple. But it is Tessa's thoughts, and they are pretty darn important in this book, so please read it! Xoxo**

~~~o0o~~~

Tessa's Thoughts:

Will is insufferable. Most definitely so.

Scratch that. He's a bumbling idiot. But he's my bumbling idiot.

No! I can't think of Will like that. Shoot, Tessa. Think of Jem!

Jem is so sweet.

Jem kissed you. Yes that's right. But so did Will...

Shut up, little devil. I'm having a hard enough time already.

Why would Will lie to protect me? He must really care. *swoon*

No! Devil!

Oh no, Tessa. What have you done? You're playing two boys like a fiddle. That's not a proper hing a lady would do!

Will. Jem. Will. Jem.

Library kiss 1... or library kiss(es) 2?

Silvery hair... or dark hair?

Good... or mysterious?

Jem... or Will?

Tessa. Stop. Jem claimed you first. You do like Jem. Jem is so sweet.

But Will is darkness, comforting darkness. You know you're drawn to him somehow!

But Jem is perfect and kind and a Shadowhunter. Then again, so is Will.

Jem's wonderful.

But he's not Will...


	12. Just A Lust?

**Sorry I've been MIA lately, readers! Uploading now, and I have some chapter ideas set aside so I can start reading... As a sorry gift, I'm going to be featuring one of you as a character in this book and will dedicate a chapter to one of you. All you have to do is comment your name (or username) and let me know what you would like to happen in the next chapter. I'll be choosing a winner by next Friday, EST. Thanks, love you all. XX, Fangurl02**

~~~o0o~~~

Tessa stared down at her hands, which were currently folded primly on her skirt. Her palms were sweaty and she felt like fainting.

Sophie couldn't even have calmed her down one bit. It was time for her to get over herself and realize she liked someone. Truly, wholeheartedly liked someone.

A certain boy with mysterious eyes and dark dark hair.

A certain someone named Will Herondale.

He had frequented her thoughts ever since the unfortunate scene at the library; where Jem had caught them kissing and he had covered shamelessly for her.

Now, it was three days later, and Tessa was situated in her dorm room. Sophie was out, and the lights were dimmed so Tessa could enjoy a movie.

Her attention wasn't on the television, however, but on Will.

Ugh. Will. Will. Will.

The insufferable name of her, dare she say it, crush. So maybe it was more than that, but maybe it was just lust? She didn't know for sure, but even though her heart tugged her between Jem and Will, she knew she had to tell Will what she thought about him.

This was why Tessa crawled out of her bed, threw on a silk robe over her nightgown, and snuck out of the dorms to go to Will's house.

At exactly ten thirty in the night.

Cecily opened the door for her when Tessa arrived at her destination.

"What are you doing here?" The girl questioned, smiling, but showing clear signs of confusion.

"I, uh, have to explain something to Will," Tessa rushed out, pushing past Cecily and trying to get up the stairs to Will's room.

Cecy seemed confused, but not mad.

"Wait-" Cecy began, seeming to have remembered something, but it was too late. Tessa had flung open the door to Will's room only to find the most shocking sight in front of her.

Thousands of emotions flew through her brain at once.

Will, only in his boxers, had his arms wrapped around a half naked Jessamine Lovelace. He was practically fraternizing with the enemy!

Tessa felt her heart break cleanly in two, as she struggled to find her voice and not let any tears escape.

"What, what," she stuttered, completely at a loss for words.

"Get out, Tessa," Will snarled, not acting at all like himself, so Tessa thought. Jessamine merely grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Why, Will?" Tessa cried, desperately searching for an answer as to why, even though he knew Jessamine hated Tessa, he would have the nerve to kiss her, much less sleep with her!

"We weren't ever together," Will spat out, his arms still wrapped around Jessamine.

Without another word, Tessa turned and fled from his room and the whole Herondale mansion, anger and hurt coursing through her whole body. Never had she ever felt so betrayed before, and even though what Will had said was true, it didn't make anything better.

The only thing she conveniently didn't see was the clear look of frustration and pain on Will's face a second after she had fled his room.

Maybe what they shared was only lust...

But what happened to it all?

 **A/N: So, here is my new update! I'm sorry it's short, but it is jammed pack full of feels. I know, I know, I'm sorry Will is acting like an idiot: he may have his reasons... And what do you think of Jessamine? Pm me or leave a comment letting me know your thoughts!**

 **Read my above message for contest info!**

 **Remember, ni hen piao liang 3**

 **xx, Fangurl02**


	13. Hurts Like Hell

**A/N: Thank you all for your submissions in the one shot contest so far! Please enter if you haven't already! An idea from this chapter was submitted to me by the very amazing ClarissaArrowton - check her profile out!**

 **Thanks, ClarissaArrowton.**

~~~o0o~~~

Tessa cried and cried and cried.

She had succumbed to weakness and hurt as she rested her head down on her pillow.

In the room across the hall, Sophie layed, her phone nestled in her palm, blissfully unaware of her dorm mates intense breakdown.

She was texting none other than Gideon Lightwood, who by some mysterious twist of fate had asked her for her number. She was still stunned, as he was a golden shadow hunter and she was a girl who worked at a fast food joint. Homely, she knew, but it appeared as though her actually seemed interested in her.

Back across the hall, Tessa's tears continued to leave salty stains on her pillow, and she didn't bother to fetch a tissue to dry her eyes.

Will's lofty attitude and non-committal glare was enough to make her feel as though she'd been to hell and back, regardless of whether or not Jem was still an option. Her heart pulled her towards Will, eve now. Even when he had stomped all over her heart and left her feeling like Sydney Carton.

~~~o0o~~~

Will grabbed a bottle of red wine and threw himself onto his dark sofa with a crash.

He had had just arrived home from a terrible encounter with a member of the Night Children, a wild, Vampire-esque gang, that though sounded like a bunch of kids, were actually quite agressive.

It was the the night after he had chosen to kiss Jessamine and toy with her, and broken Tessa's heart all at once. He had been walking alone in the street, playing with his knife, watching it glint in the moonlight, when a member of the Night Children had jumped him, demanding cash for his trespassing on private property.

The two gangs, the Night Children and Full Moon were very particular about territorial agreements, and the burly gang member who jumped him had most likely assumed he was a wolf: a member of Full Moon, out to spill some blood.

Furthermore, he had engaged in a full out punching session with the poor Vampire, and had managed to knock him out cold after a few hard hits. Immediately after, he had retired to his home, rushed past Cecy, who clearly had something to say to him, and had grabbed the nearest drink he could find.

He was now comfortably seated, had popped the cork of the fancy bottle, and had begun sipping like his life depended on alcohol. Sure, it couldn't solve his problems, but he'd be damned if he didn't think it would help him a little,

The look on Tessa's face had been enough to tear his heart apart, and that scared him badly. He ached for her, yet knew he was the source of her anguish.

The run run in with the stupid Vampire had worsened his darkening mood and he was now at an all time low. Taking another gulp from the bottle, he felt his vision getting foggy and knew that in no time he would be completely, utterly wasted.

~~~o0o~~~

Tessa had just fallen asleep when she heard a massive crash from the front foyer of her dorm.

"Sophie?" She called, hoping her dorm mate had returned from her late night study session at the local coffee shop, Demon Brew, but when she got no reply, she assumed it wasn't her friend.

"Who's there?" She pressed, climbing out of her bed and taking her tennis racket with her to venture out into the dark hallway.

"Tessie, it's me," she heard. The distinct, yet slurred voice of a certain Will Heronsale.

And there he was, standing in her foyer precariously, his clothing unkempt and his hair a disheveled mess of charcoal.

"Give it back to me," he demanded, a look of hurt and pain etched onto his handsome face. Tessa could tell he was drunk, but didn't understand what he wanted from her.

"Give what back to you?" She asked, her heart aching from the pain still fresh from the previous night.

"My heart," Will answered, his gaze mysteriously trained on her even though he was under the influence. Tessa gasped. Did this mean he liked her as well? She was about to say something when-

"You know that you're killing me a little bit mor every day by occupying my heart constantly, even when I know I am not in yours," he said, passion and vehemence behind his words, slurs and all.

Tessa reached out to say something again, but couldn't seem to find the words. She knew she should be angry, but couldn't bring herself to slap him, talk to him, or even reach a hand out.

She didnt have time to, because a moment later, Will passed out on the cold tile floor.


	14. After, Again

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! It is I, back from the dead. *coughs, apologetically*. I know, I know, I've been REALLY SPORADIC and haven't updated in, well, forever, but I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Im sorry. Je m'excuse!**

~~~o0o~~~

Tessa did not have a clue in the slightest as to what she had to do next. It was a school day, and there she was, Will nestled on her shoulder. She remembered the events of the previous night: it wasn't like she was the drunk one! And she supposed that was what made it even worse.

Will had passed out cold, and she had mustered up enough strength to pull him onto her own bed, since the little sofa in the dorm foyer was occupied by a mountain of Sophie's shopping bags.

He stirred, then, just as she was recalling the night's events.

"Tessie?" He questioned, his voice rough and his eyes sleepy.

She groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Will," she lamented. "Do you know why you're here?" Like every situation, she handled it with utmost respect and calmness. She was rationale, and steady, and that was why she didn't blow up in his face, though she would have loved to. His midnight eyes also had something to do with it.

She pushed a strand of his dark hair out of his eyes and bent down to give him a kiss on his forehead, in spite of her rationality. He looked so young, so helpless and confused, she didn't know what to do.

"Oh Will," she said again, when it was clear he remembered nothing. "You were drunk last night. Right after the-the-the kiss," she stuttered, "with Jessamine."

Guilt immediately pooled in his eyes, and Tessa's lips grew cold. She already regretted her kiss on his head. He got up quickly and, because he couldn't find the words, ran out of her dorm, past a wide-eyed Sophie.

~~~o0o~~~

Tessa cried again. She eventually went to her third class of the day, much to Sophie's chagrin, who had advised her to stay at home, where she was met with Jem. He smiled at her, though he noticed her red-rimmed eyes.

"Tessa?" He questioned, with gentleness in his smooth voice.

She apologized quickly for crying, and placed her head on his shoulder. Here he was, her Jem, and she knew he was a perfect friend and shoulder to cry on.

"It's nothing," she assured him.

He, being a gentleman, merely nodded, not wanting to pry, and stroked her hair softly, until the teacher yelled at him for PDA and he blushed and sprung apart from her.

She blushed as well.

Maybe there was life after Will...

~~~o0o~~~

Will raced up the steps of his mansion to his bedroom, where he stripped out of his wine-stained clothing and turned on a hot shower.

He cursed himself, his actions, and as the water trickled down his face, he realized another thing.

He was a complete, utter idiot, for giving up someone as special as Tessa Gray.

Jessamine was someone who slept with people for her own personal bragging rights.

He was not.

He should have known better.

But he didn't know what happened to his heart.

 **Ah, So short chapter, I know. I'm very sorry. Please please message me with inspiration for future chapters... I fear I have hit a little wall! I love you all so much for reading and commenting and everything! I would absolutely love your ideas as well, and I would totally love to dedicate a chapter to any one of you! SO SEND IN THOSE PM'S!**

 **Additionally... please check out my wattpad em11211, and read my story, Under the Winter Stars. It would be greatly appreciated! :)**

 **Ni hen piao liang!**


End file.
